12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Pronto
Pronto is Recurring Antagonist in 12 oz. Mouse, he is an archeist, what he looks like is a short, crudely drawn man with no torso, is an agent employed by Shark and Rectangular Businessman to Kill Fitz and a few others with Arrows. His weapon of choice is a bow and arrows, and he is an expert "archerist," as Shark once called him. It is believed that he is the one responsible for the shootings of several characters, including a special effects expert outside Rhoda's bar and other random people in episode 2 "Signals" and Rhoda in episode 5 "Rememorized". Appearance Pronto is a short, crudely drawn man with no torso, he has a mouth with teeth, his eyes are two black lines, he is colored white & his arms are colored blue, while his fingers are some type of green. Season 1 Pronto doesn't appear in "Signals" or "Spider", In the second episode, he isn't seen, but his arrows are shooting random citizens outside of the Diner, the fourth episode shows the interior of his home located elsewhere. His name is first revealed on a Carpet, We see that Pronto is obsessed with arrows and in this scene, he is taking a shower, but is not seen. In "Rememorized", Pronto makes his first actual appearance, in the Shark Show on a Television (With Daniel), Mouse & Skillet watch what's on the television, The clip consists of Shark introducing Pronto, a skilled archerist that owns a condo down off a ground quiver. After Shark repeats "He's an archerist Mouse, an archerist" multiple times, the screen of the T.V. cuts to static, later As Fitz drives his jet through the wall of the bar, Skillet, Mouse and the Man-Woman find the twitching corpse of Rhoda with a large puddle of blood surrounding him. The corpse has multiples arrows sticking out of it, which may mean that Pronto killed him. In "Spharktasm", Fritz asks what's up with Pronto, but Rhoda refuses to answer after only allowing one more question. When Fritz asks the question a cutaway features what appears to be a shadow of Pronto, shooting an arrow. In "Adventure Mouse" Rectangular Businessman commands Pronto (possibly telepathically), sending him to break into Fitz's house to get the Hand. Season 2 At the end of "Bowtime," Shark chastises him and sends him to deal with Fitz once and for all. Despite being absent for a 5 Episodes, In "Meat Warrior", he reappears this time instead of trying to Kill Fitz he steals the 'Animal Chain' which is from Shark's control room. In "Meaty Dreamy", Pronto stalking the Hand, as he is lying on a city street. Pronto gets his bow an arrow ready to shoot. Eventually, he does shoot the arrow, though it misses. Pronto begins to chase down the hand, using a rapid-fire arrow shooting gun to kill him, the hand sticks up the middle finger at Pronto, it lands on a helicopter, Pronto gets a large gun to shoot down The Hand and the Helicopter to flying down to into a car destroying both the car and the helicopter to the hand starts flying and is launch into a fashion shop with Human Models, the hand sticks himself to the model's hand, Soon The Producer Man comes to the shop talking to the models, Pronto escapes & is not seen in the episode again. In "Corndog Chronicles", Pronto goes to a Graveyard, where he gives the Animal Chain to an eight-armed beast named Amalockh to awaken him, Shortly thereafter In "Eighteen", Amalockh devours both the Animal Chain and Pronto, then he dies and is thrown back up on fire in pieces in "Pre-Reckoning". Appearances Appearance List: "Spider" (Name mentioned on a Carpet), "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse', "Bowtime", "Meat Warrior', "Meaty Dreamy", "Corndog Chronicles", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning" & "INVICTUS" (Brief Cameo In Flashback). Trivia * His name means the words promptly and quickly. * Pronto has never spoken at all in all of his appearances in the series and every time he moves he actually rolls around like a ball. * He is one of the few characters that doesn't appear at all in "INVICTUS" saved for a brief flashback from "Eighteen", which shows Amalockh eating Pronto for a brief second. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased